


【Dickinson/Best】饵食

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Relationships: Dickinson/Best
Kudos: 8





	【Dickinson/Best】饵食

迪金森从昏沉的午夜回过神，照亮黢黑夜幕的不是灯光而是天顶之上浑圆的月。  
他起初并未感到慌乱，裸奔属于月圆之夜的突发情况，不常见但也算不上骇人听闻。四下摸了一遍，最完全的变身状态已经消退，起码肢体已经恢复了人形。  
迪金森是隐居在小镇上的一位狼人，平和友善，除了嗓门比较大之外几乎无害，饮食结构也与人类没有太大差异。他挠了挠头，感觉到耳朵的颤抖，又环顾四周，才发现并不知道自己醒过来的地方是哪。  
葱郁的植被因月色的笼罩而显得愈发巨大，那些阴影与更远处的浓稠黑雾联结在一处。  
那团雾是凉的，仿佛深冬冰封湖面上的结晶，但有一股甜味。那甜味也是凉的，还呛，像是药店里摆放整齐的褐色玻璃瓶装的清凉咳嗽药水。迪金森看不清其中细节，这就显得尤为吓人——如果狼的视力也无法帮助他看分明的话。爪子登时随后脊的冷汗一起伸了出来，对夜晚闪出银色的尖锐威吓。

这时，面前传来了像是风与叶相触的声响。狼人竖起头顶的耳朵倾听。声音又在他警觉起来的下一刻戛然而止。  
迪金森再向前试探地走了几步，视线透过层层叠叠的树影，终于瞧了分明。  
也许并不是他“看”清楚的，而是那团东西开始清楚地变幻。那些轻盈的雾团之中伸展出巨大蝠翼般的肉翅，包裹之下的是几乎全裸的青年。  
裸男没什么可让迪金森害怕的，毕竟他也裸着，他害怕的是眼前这个魔物。对方颇优雅地垂着一双手，扇动双翅在半空中悬着，细长的尾巴从身后盘绕在大腿根上，而那条尾巴的箭头一样尖利的末端则漆黑得像是毒液欲滴。  
魔物像欣赏落雪或游鱼那样悠闲，接着缓缓飞到迪金森面前。  
狼人本能的警惕心已经战胜了他此前的好奇。他蓬松的尾巴绷紧着，那些灰白的毛尖过了电一般跟着竖起来。

魔物低下脸，笔直看向狼人，那眼睛里的神采像是魔咒，从中不断生出诱人的引力。迪金森头皮一麻，下意识挥出爪子。撕上对方脖子之前，他的胳膊已经被恶魔尾巴扯住了。  
——毫无疑问他已经中了这恶魔的咒语，手上竟使不出力气与之拉扯。  
“你是狼人。”那人开口了。  
迪金森被他的迷人眼睛勾去了心神，情不自禁地点了点头。  
“我是贝斯特，魅魔，专门——”濡湿的舌尖沿唇缝溜了半圈，那人接着说，“吃人的那种。”  
他十分清楚自己身上具有的魔力，好整以暇地使用尾巴尖拉着骨头都酥了的狼人指抓，从容地放在唇边轻吻，尖牙从他玫瑰色的嘴唇间露出来。  
迪金森一阵战栗，目光无法从魅魔的面孔上移开半分。  
魅魔的容貌却不能用娇艳来形容，那种艳丽是充满了尖刺的，像他自己的锋利牙齿也像颤抖的利箭，呼啸撕开夜晚最表层的遮掩。他的双眼太清澈了，星夜的光彩也不过如此，其中的闪烁光点炽热如火舌。他的危险与美丽融洽地化成令人神魂颠倒的张力。  
迪金森无法动弹，任由贝斯特伏在自己肩头，贪婪地在颈侧嗅了嗅：  
“你闻起来很好吃。”

-

“这句话是以前我经常对猎物说的。”迪金森不满地搭腔，“我还不太想死，你可以不吃我吗？我的厨房里有火腿，院子里养了几只羊，如果你一开始不这么粗鲁，或许我还愿意分给你尝尝，混蛋。”  
“需要我提醒你，先亮爪子的谁吗？”贝斯特没料到被施了咒的饵食还能有力气说话，但他已经饿极了，顾不上太多。那些奇痒无比令人难以忍耐的饥饿，在一片冰凉的非人身躯之中生长，不停从底层撩动热焰。  
“魅魔不是那样进食的。”他靠近之后平淡地解释，狼人身上兽类才会有的蓬勃气味的将他吸引，嘴唇靠近印在了迪金森的唇上。

迪金森没有迎来想象中的疼痛撕咬，他的嘴唇被舔舐着，湿润逐渐散开，像溶在水杯里的蜜。黑暗也被魅魔的唇舌溶解了，迷失的夜的边角流过他的齿缝。由犬齿滑过上颚，舌头轻曼而美妙，像翻滚的冰凉滑嫩的果子冻，下沉又上升，快要把他裹挟至失去氧气的边缘。  
吸吮渐渐强烈了，毛茸茸的酥痒啃噬着狼人的神经，他努力打起精神也难以与之对抗，情难自禁地绷紧肌肉，从喉咙里溢出压不住的呜噜声。

“像小狗狗。”分开吻后贝斯特笑着说。  
“是狼！狼！”快喘不过气的迪金森只能用他的尖牙轻轻咬了一口贝斯特的唇角表示抗议。  
魅魔轻声笑了，手在他腰间游走。狼人的毛发冷颤着竖立，被带入更凶险的漩涡深处，那里面充满了旋转的昏眩和欲潮。  
迪金森倒在漩涡起伏的中心，草尖的露水沾湿了他的后背。  
“我印象中的狼，应该更凶猛一些。你，真的像个又漂亮又甜的，小狗。”  
狼人的双腿被分开，魅魔趴下去吻他大腿内侧没有被体毛覆盖住的皮肉，接着向滚烫的中心探寻。最终，贝斯特握住了那根家伙——它完全勃起了，内部硬挺的阴茎骨使它显得气势汹汹。

“我收回上一句话，猛男。”  
贝斯特啧啧赞叹，爱抚地撸动，心满意足地观察顶端那些乖乖分泌出的湿漉漉的前液。  
迪金森的脸上也渐渐渗出了汗珠。裸露在空气中的小腹颤着，欢愉从那一处涌上来，稀里糊涂找不到出口的欲望终于在魅魔含住他小口啜吸时得到了安慰。  
贝斯特的舌头是那样美妙，几乎像是陷入了潮湿云团包裹的梦境。迪金森眯着眼朝下看去，瞧见了他被硕大阴茎顶得鼓起来的面颊。他的蓝眼睛也是潮湿的，能挤出雨，不，或许比雨滴更耀眼。  
深喉令狼人眼前发黑，他的嗓子里翻滚出惊叹和啜泣般的抽气。贝斯特又凑上来和他接吻，耳语和轻嘶，和他自己的兽类蒙气味将他团团包围。  
贝斯特压住他粘腻地亲了一会，然后把唇松开。两个人隔得极近面对面相望，都神思恍惚气喘吁吁。  
迪金森的脸很漂亮，只从面容上看不出年纪，从体型和牙齿上判断应该是成年狼人，可是英俊面孔还带着活泼的少年气息。他的下巴不尖，显得轮廓圆润可爱，尽管清爽，但迷蒙的蓝眼睛和微微张开的唇又非常性感。  
魅魔伸出手指按在狼人的下唇。狼人心思一动，立刻叼住了他的指头含着，只像口交一样把它往里吞。  
贝斯特有些惊讶的看向他，随即又露出微笑：“好孩子。”

-

情欲的热仿佛能他们身下的草地燎成焦土，下身的渴求一触即发，魅魔反手抓紧了狼人的阴茎为他引路。又硬又长一根顶进来，湿腻腻地在浅处磨了几下贝斯特就忍不住喘得快了，为了交合而诞生的肉体敞开着大方吞没了那团滚热。  
魅魔小腹上一块浅红色的淫纹悄悄动了，如同活物，蔓延出花纹。那些纤细而美丽的线条浸上血色，朝四周的皮肤展开。  
这是造物主的恶戏，还是催情的林间妖精的作弄？森林像是跟随贝斯特身上那团纠结缠绕的花纹一起醒了，夜晚新鲜的气味无比浓烈，枝叶拉着彼此的手臂抖出沙沙声。夜风给魅魔的颊边抹上艳情的红，似梦似醒的眼睫如同震颤的翅。

贝斯特在迪金森身上起伏，穴肉为了承纳饵食的养分变得更加柔软，却又紧紧地咬着。  
迪金森渐渐难耐，托起他肌肉紧实的腰，从下主动撞击顶弄。这样淫靡的肉体让人恨不得每次都捅到最深处。  
贝斯特毫不克制自己的呻吟，每次顶进去都发出浓密的声音，明明是快活到顶点，那呜咽却像迪金森在欺负他似的哀婉。狼人喘着粗气一下下从底下操他，看着他冰凉的苍白的身躯在撞击中发热变得红润，难以自持的口水随摇晃颠簸的动作从嘴角滑落。  
魅魔终于撑不住坐着的体态，软软趴上狼人的胸口。他低呜着搂住狼人的脖子，一手无意识地抓住狼人的毛耳朵揪紧。  
这对犬科生物，哪怕是魔法犬科生物来说都是一个极度冒犯且具有攻击性的动作。  
迪金森下意识地弓起脊背，张嘴咬上贝斯特的脖子。  
凶猛獠牙刺入的瞬间，疼痛与姿势变化引发的刺激如同刀锋割开了最后一层浓雾。贝斯特惊叫了一声，在强烈的快感里射了出来，精液沾在两人贴在一处的小腹上。  
迪金森被自己也被贝斯特的叫声吓了一跳，他及时收回已经印出血痕的尖牙，眼见鲜艳欲滴的血珠涌出来，慌忙伸出舌头在魅魔光艳的颈部反复舔弄，用以抚慰伤口。  
贝斯特沉浸在高潮厚的虚软，任由迪金森在脖子上舔来舔去，弄得到处都黏糊糊的。他缓了一阵，终于抬起脸半恼地说：“我吃吸血鬼的时候都没被咬过。”  
“对不起，我不是故意咬你的。”  
看着那双委屈的圆眼睛，魅魔的怒气突然平静了很多，他动了动腰，狼阴茎还在他身体里硬着：“鉴于我还没吃完，那就多让我吃几次作为补偿。”

“乐意至极，如果你愿意，以后也可以吃我。”迪金森微笑地说，“因为魅魔先生很漂亮，所以我很愿意。”  
他翻了个身将贝斯特压到下面，重新进入了他。  
夜行虫在他们面前驻足，踟蹰了几秒，调转方向朝宁静苍茫的草窠深处摇摇晃晃地爬远了。

-

“如果你再不起床，就会错过认识我朋友的机会！”贝斯特从一堆鼓胀的雪山般的天鹅绒枕头和被褥之间拔出了一条灰白的大尾巴，他的脸色逐渐由晴转阴。  
“你不能这样对待昼伏夜出的生物，是不道德的虐待。”迪金森从枕头底下露出一只眼睛，随即就像是无法忍受一丁点窗帘缝隙里的午后日光一样，又把脑袋埋回了织物深处。  
“你喜欢和魔鬼讲道德是吧？”贝斯特朝他耳朵耷拉的后脑勺扔了个枕头，但对着呼噜震天的狼人又毫无办法，最后只能决定自己去赴茶会。  
虽然贝斯特一向对这个用以打发永恒生命之中一小段光景的无聊聚会不太感冒，但毕竟茶会还是他的上司恶魔麦克拉斯基举办的，也不能太拂对方的脸面。

穿过那个昏暗深邃的地下室走廊，就是他们几个聚会的茶室。他的吸血鬼朋友已经坐在了靠椅上，百无聊赖地玩着手里的万花筒，粗眉毛一高一低地拧着。  
“林赛，你知道吗？人类19世纪初就发明出电影了。”贝斯特在门口远远打招呼。  
“我看不惯那些花里胡哨的，晃眼睛。”林赛不客气的放下了手里的小玩意，瞧清楚了贝斯特就指着他嘲笑，“怎么？你也有被食物咬的一天？”  
麦克拉斯基从内室端了一盘点心进来，也不禁好奇地投来探究的目光。

“不是食物，是新伴侣。”贝斯特扬起下巴，故意将脖子的伤口更醒目地炫耀出来，“他尝起来有很多爱。”

End


End file.
